User talk:Ad Victoriam
Welcome to the wiki. —♥May♥Wick♥(T)/ 18:06, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Took long enough for a welcome XD jk, thanks. - ' Ad Victoriam' 18:07, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::When able to, please either add me (Warwick Of Troy) or specify an Email in your preferances, so I can send you your roll for mafia. Thanks! :) — Warw/Wick 10:06, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Sig It is interesting to note that the wiki's default font seems to be size 2 arial, so your sig is redundant. Observe: *Ad Victoriam *Ad Victoriam Exactly the same result. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:02, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Well okay then, I'll change it to size 1.5 or something :P meh, I'll remove that part of it. - ' Ad Victoriam' 19:03, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::And save 22 characters every time you sign! Hooray! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:07, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::You counted? And I thought I didn't have a life. JK :P - ' Ad Victoriam' 19:11, 27 April 2008 (UTC) And ha! I changed it so that it's actually more characters :K :::EDIT: Agh, that looks terrible. Bleh, I'll take off the yellow part...But then that means it is less characters! Curse you and your confounded logic. - ' Ad Victoriam' 19:13, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Purple looks weird because i've already clicked the link. Maybe this will work. - ' Ad Victoriam' 19:15, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Ha! I always win...mwahaha Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Linky to PvX is missing User:. Just an fyi :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)